A princess and a rabbit
by chief1256
Summary: What happens when Eina finds something that involves not only Bell and Ais and their Familia but also their past. Read and Find out. If you guys Like it I will make a story out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: This is my first Danmachi Fanfic so hope you enjoy it.**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

 **Chapter 1 -The Contract**

"Ehhhh. What do you mean with that Eina-san" exclaimed a shocked Bell.

Right now in front of Eina are Bell and Ais both of them are holding a shocked face. Behind them are their respected Familias, the Hestia and the Loki Familia with the named goddesses and their members, all of them couldn´t muster a word. After all when you hear that the news that the guild held for you, are life changing you can´t blame them for being shocked.

"I mean you and Ais-san are going to be married," said a happy Eina

"You have to be joking we never agreed to it," said Hestia and Loki at the same time.

" Yes, how can a whelp like him be married to our Ais " shouted a slight angry Bete

And the shouting had gone on for a few minutes until Ais asked the question that was going through everyone who was in the guild at the moment and I mean everyone.

"Ehm, Eina-san but can you please explain what you meant with that because like our goddesses said they didn´t approve of this and that alone should mean that this can not be real but also, as far as I know I would remember when Bell proposed to me and the fact that I don´t know means that he didn´t" explained Ais.

Even though it hurt when she said that he could help but nod at this meaning he confirmed what she said.

"This is nonsense lets go Ais," said Loki as she grabbed Ais and made her way to the door, but stopped when she heard what Eina said at next.

" I wouldn´t say that you didn´t approve of this Loki-sama" said a calm Eina

" What do you mean " spoke Loki in a threating tone.

Instead of explaining she took out a paper of hearing bag.

"This is a Mirage contract where It states that when Ais Wallenstein and Bell Cranel have reached the age of 16 that they are to be wed. Signed by Aria Wallenstein, Albert Wallenstein and Rita Cranel and Alexander Cranel. And of course Loki and Zeus." Explained Eina while showing the contract.

At the beginning, everyone was shocked that she was right after all it was signed with their blood. But was even more shocking was that Zeus had also signed it, it brought up the question why would Zeus the head of the Zeus Familia which was at one time the strongest Familia sign it.

"Brother! Why would he sign something like this" said an even more shocked Hestia.

The Others just nodded also thinking that. All expect Loki and Finn. The former who looked like she has seen a ghost and the later who had a look of understanding.

"Eina-san is right Loki-sama did sign a contract with Zeus-sama but to be a mirage contract I had no Idea." Said Finn who was still thinking

After a while, Loki calmed down and began to think about how she was going to get out of it. Minutes later she had an Idea that she hoped would work.

Hestia meanwhile has still to process that her Brother had signed that contract and that also Loki signed it. But she was thrown out of the process when she heard Loki´s reasoning on how it didn´t matter because he wasn´t part of the Zeus Familia.

"Even if I had signed it, it was with Zeus meaning the Zeus Famila and the last time I checked the brat was part of the squirt Famili -Hestia gained a twitch mark on her forhead- so the contract is not valid" said a slight confident Loki. Even though she didn´t show it she was gaining hop that Bell didn´t have to marry the wallen-shit or something like this. "I also thought this" began Eina Loki smirked thinking she had won the discussion but lost not only her smirk but also again all her color on her face. " But to be safe I looked Into the Famila rules and I found something Interesting." With that said she again took something out of her bag this time a old book. She opened it where the marker was and began to read. "If two people of the same familia have a child the child becomes imidiantly a part of the familia. It doesn´t matter if the child was giving the blessing or not." Began Eina. After reading it she turned the page " In case the familia is exterminated expect one and the god of the familia has retuned to heaven, the person will still count as member of the familia even if he belongs to another familia." Finished Eina with a smile " and since Bells Parents where part of the Zeus familia including Ais mother who also was part of the Zeus familia meaning that Bell is the last member of the Zeus Familia." Everyone was shocked. Not only Is Bell the last member of the Zeus Familia, but also Ais mother Aria was also a member of Zeus familia. Then they suddenly remembered. " Wait you mean that Ais-chan is going to marry Argonaut-kun" asked Tiona Eina just Nodded. A few seconds of silence when suddenly the whole Guild shouted "EHHHHH" and then again began the shouting but this time it was the whole Guild. But Eina Ignored them she just looked at the two persons in front of her. Bell was beet red in his face while Ais gained a light pink on her cheek. But as fast as it came it vanished and with that Ais turned around and looked at Loki with the face ,,Explain or you will feel pain,,. At this everyone was loking at Loki. The goddess herself just sighted, giving up on getting out of this mess. "Albert your father was my first member. At that time I was like the squirt, I had no home, no money nothing but all changed when I met Albert he became my first member and to me he was like my son. So Natrually I would do everything for him. One day he came home from the dungeon with a dreaming face, when I asked him whats the matter he explained that he met a girl around his age named Aria." Everyone was listening esspeciliy Ais. When Loki looked at Ais even if she resembled Aria she was so much like Albert always being reckless and going alone. She just shock her head and continued. "After a few months Albert came to me and asked for premmision to merry Aria. I had no problem with that, she was a member of the Zeus familia at that time the strongest Familia and she also was the strongest female Advanture. So I accepted. But two days later he came home with a sad Face. I saw that he had cried. After he calmed down he explained that the went to Zeus to ask for premision but where denied he wasn´t even able to explain before he was thrown out of the estate. I was also sad that his first love was denied so at the monthly gathering of the gods I went to confront him. After a few minutes of shouting at him and begging I was able to get him to agree with the condition that he had a favour that I had to do. Thinking it wont be much of a problem I accepted, two weeks later they married and Aria became a member of the Loki Familia." " Ok I understand this but what has it to do with this " asked a confused Lily The others just nodded. This time however it was Finn that began to explain. "Two years later Aria was pregnant with Ais-san. This was when Lord Zeus made a visit in order for Loki-sama to held her end of the deal. But when Lord Zeus heard that Aria was pregnant he head that look on his face that meant that he changed his mind for the favour and not only seconds later he made the Mirage contract with Loki-sama. At that time we didn´t know why he did it but no longer than four years later we heard that the whole Zeus familia was killed and since than we thought that the contract became invalid" finished Finn his explenation .

Silence. The whole Guild holds their breath and looked at Ais. Bangs cover her face so you couldn´t see her expression but suddenly Ais began to shake everyone was expecting the worst. They began to prepare to fight but happened next shocked everyone to the core. Ais was laughing. It was not the kind of I am gone crazy laugh, it was a genuine laugh. You could hear her happiness.

"Ais-san are you alright," asked a concerned Bell

Ais looked at him and smiled " Hai" was her reply

Loki just looked at her with a smile

(It has been a long time since you smiled and laughed Ais-tan) thought a slight happy Loki

" I have already prepared the paper you just have to sign It and then you will be miss and mister Cranel" explained Eina while for the third time the day she took something out of her bag.

Bell and Ais looked at the paper than to their goddesses.

Both Hestia and Loki just sighed and nodded. It wasn´t like they could do anything to stop it.

After both goddesses nodded both Bell and Ais signed the paper. After that Welf and Lefiya signed as witnesses and with that it was official. Not seconds later Adventures ran out of the guild to spread the words that the Sword Princess and the Litle Rookie are married.

Ais and Bell looked at each other with the later being red in the face as a tomato.

"Then I will be in your care Bell," said Aiz with a smile

That was the last straw and Bell fainted.

After calming the new Ms. Cranel down Eina had a last few things to say.

" Now Hestia-sama I need you to sign this paper." Said Eina while showing her the papers.

" What is this," asked Hestia

" ahh this, this is just that Everything that the Zeus familia owned belongs now to Bell and as his goddess also to you." Explained Eina

Hestia was shocked. She was rich was all she could think

On auto pilot, she signed the paper.

"Congratulations lady Hestia you are now the owner of the former Zeus Estate with the related land and also you own now 10 billion Vali and Everything that is in the estate," said Eina while putting the scroll away

Hestia fainted.

And again after calming Ais down explaining that her new goddess is alright. They began to discuss the Wedding ceremony.

END

 **/AUTHOR: Hehe so yeah that was it. If you guys like this story then I will write more chapters but if not then its will be just ah one shot. And also for these guys that are reading my other fanfic, don´t worry It´s just that I don´t have the motivation to continuing this Story but I am not gone leave it like this I am just taking a break.**


	2. Information

For thus that wanted from me to make another story for danmachi here it is I posted it a few seconds ago so go to my profile and you will find it.


End file.
